El trabajo intratable
by NatsuDS
Summary: ¿Qué pensarías de tu vida si un día una niña demonio te salva y quedas forzado a ayudarla de por vida? Esto le pasa a Natsu al ser salvado un día por Wendy, una pequeña demonio con un carácter frío y arrogante.
1. La pequeña demonio

Hola de nuevo. Este es mi tercer fic que comienzo a la vez pero no os preocupéis, es el último. XD. Con llevar tres historias a la vez más los exámenes y las otras cosas es bastante para mi. Jeje.

Como en mis otros fics este será un capítulo de prueba a ver si le gusta a alguien.

(En este fic los demonios tienen apariencia humana)

Inframundo

Era un día normal en el inframundo. Las almas malvadas capturadas por los demonios en la tierra transitaban con normalidad. Hasta que una alarma hizo saltar las alarmas y el rey demonio Makarov convocó a todos los demonios para informarles.

-Supongo que si sabéis que os he convocado a todos es debido a una gran emergencia, resulta que el demonio guardián Rogue y su escuadrón de demonios clase A nos han traicionado e impiden el tránsito de almas malvadas, que ahora están poseyendo a inocentes. Os he convocado a todos para formar un cuerpo de élite que acabe con la amenaza y…

En ese momento habló una pequeña demonio peliazul con apariencia de 12 años y el rostro serio.

-Disculpe señor, me gustaría realizar la misión.

-Pero Wendy nunca has ido al mundo humano…

-Lo sé, pero soy una demonio guardián y me gustaría probar mi valía en esta misión.-dijo seria la pequeña.

-Está bien, Wendy. Con la fuga de Rogue solamente quedan dos demonios guardianes de los tres leales y para afrontarle se necesita a otro. Yo y Laxus (el tercer demonio guardián) nos quedaremos a defender el inframundo. Aún así llevarás a un equipo de demonios clas para acompañarte…

-No es necesario señor. Es mejor que todos permanezcan aquí por si algo pasa. Yo sola podré-dijo seria buscando el respaldo de Laxus.

-Yo creo que Wendy tiene razón, abuelo. Si ese maldito Rogue se atreve a venir le aplastaremos, jeje.

-Está bien, todos los demonios clase A,B y los neófitos C podéis retiraros. Laxus, estás a cargo de todas las actividades del inframundo un tiempo, mi salud está empeorando los últimos días.-dijo el anciano rey demonio agotado. Era el más sabio y poderoso pero tras más de 10 mil años de liderazgo comenzaba a deteriorarse.

-Muy bien, maestro. Encantado-dijo Laxus sonriendo extrañamente y se retiró.

-Y Wendy, eres la gran esperanza de este mundo, siendo solo una niña has alcanzado el puesto de guardián, pero debes cuidarte de Rogue, su poder de la oscuridad es un gran peligro. Aún así, trata con cuidado a la gente poseída inocente.

-¿Por qué? Son solo un montón de débiles mortales que no pueden defenderse ni contra el neófito clase C más débiles. No entiendo como una raza tan inferior…

-Wendy, cuida tus palabras. Retírate.-dijo el anciano rey enfadado. Los tres demonios guardianes poseían un extremo poder pero también carácter. Aún así eran leales hasta el fin, por ello no entendía la traición de Rogue.

Tierra

Natsu se despertó corriendo pensando que llegaba tarde al instituto. Como de costumbre iba a llegar tarde por haberse dormido pero era su último año y a pesar de tener una buena media de notable su carácter y puntualidad dejaban mucho que desear. No quería ser castigado de nuevo así que desayunó por el camino corriendo a gran velocidad cuando de pronto sin darse cuenta entró a un callejón sin salida.

Se quedó pensando "Maldición. Ya me he perdido de nuevo." El pelirrosa iba a salir cuando se encontró con un misterioso hombre que iba hacia él.

-Hola, ¿sabría decirme…-pero entonces el hombre sacó una hoja afilada y le atacó cortándole en el brazo.

-Aaaaaah.- se quejó un dolorido Natsu.

-Ciertamente los humanos sois patéticos. Pero en ti reside el poder del dragon slayer, Rogue ha dicho que te eliminemos antes de que despierte.-Lanzó un gran rayo con la espada hacia el pobre Natsu, que no entendía nada. Entonces apareció una niña peliazul en medio parando el ataque con una mano.

-Wendy, entre todos no me imaginaba que ese viejo te enviaría a ti. Aún así si te elimino a ti y a ese humano me convertiré en demonio guardián bajo el nuevo rey Rogue.

-Ciertamente eres patético.-en un segundo Wendy desapareció y apareció frente al otro demonio dándole un brutal golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. Tras eso, Wendy lo destruyó con un ataque de aire azul.

Natsu seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de ver. Un tipo lanzando rayos le iba a matar pero una niña le salvó la vida cargándoselo de un solo golpe.

-G Gracias, te debo la vida. Mi nombre es Natsu.-le dijo sonriendo a la pequeña en gesto de amistad.

-Realmente no me importa ni tu nombre ni si te eliminaban, patético humano. Pero ahora que has dicho que me debes la vida, tu vida me pertenece, mortal.-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente la pequeña demonio.

-¿Q Qué eres realmente, niña?-dijo Natsu estupefacto.

-No me llames niña, trátame con respeto. Soy una de los tres demonios guardianes, los demonios más poderosos del inframundo. Y ahora déjame, estoy ocupada.-dijo la pequeña yéndose pero fue detenida.

-Jaja, yo siempre devuelvo los favores así que te ayudaré.-dijo sonriendo el joven.

-Bah, para que necesito la ayuda de un miserable hum…-entonces sintió un gran poder durmiente dentro del joven que no había notado antes. "¿Será acaso el poder del Dragon Slayer? En ese caso Makarov debería saberlo"

Entonces la niña cambió el semblante para parecer menos desagradable.

-Bueno, está bien. Dejaré que me ayudes pero si mueres no me responsabilizo…

-Bien, pero primero me despido. Voy al instituto. Hastaotra.

-Espera mortal, tú eres mío ahora tras salvarte la vida. Así que debes ayudarme con lo mío…

-En otra ocasión, adiós-se despidió el pequeño pelirrosa corriendo al instituto. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Había sido salvado por una hermosa niña pero el carácter de esta era muy desagradable. Aún así, debía ayudarla, pero ahora lo que más importaba era llegar a tiempo. Al llegar vio al maestro Macao entrando cuando se enteró de que él entraba.

-Bueno Natsu, por fin apareces, que excusa me dirás hoy.

-Si se me ocurre una te aviso, ok?-le dijo provocando la risa de toda la clase.

-Jaja, no serás tan gracioso cuando tengas que limpiar la clase por la tarde.

Natsu se sentó buscando a Gray y Lucy con la mirada y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Hola flamita, llegas tarde hoy o es que tus piernas no dan para más?-dijo burlón Gray.

-Al menos yo vengo con ropa, no como otros.-tras esto, el susodicho empezó a buscar su ropa nervioso.

-Hola Natsu-dijo una rubia alegremente.

-Hola Lucy, como te fue en lo de tu padre?-preguntó.

-Bien, por fin me he librado de su custodia al tener 18 jeje, ya puedo ser libre.

-Me alegro, eso habrá que celebrarlo.

Lucy era la hija de una importante familia de Magnolia pero tras la muerte de su madre su padre se volvió muy estricto con ella, por lo que se independizó nada más tuvo oportunidad.

-Bueno clase, os presento a una nueva alumna de intercambio, Wendy Marvel, a pesar de su corta edad es muy inteligente,recibirla con cariño.

-Bienvenida Wendy-le soltaron algunos de la clase saludando pero ella los ignoró y se dirigió adonde Natsu.

-¿Q Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer y tú tienes una deuda conmigo que puede serme útil, jeje.-dijo la peliazul.

Fin Capítulo 1.


	2. Un humano especial

Tierra

Al principio Natsu trató de ser amigable con la pequeña demonio pero esta no paraba de menospreciarle y meterse con los humanos.

-Ahora que hemos acabado el instituto muévete inútil que tenemos trabajo.-dijo cabreada la demonio. Tenía que seguir la caza, solo había capturado a ese demonio clase A que atacó al humano.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Además podríamos divertirnos un poco, ¿no crees?-le sonrió Natsu tratando de sonar amable.

-Tch, veo que no solo tú eres idiota sino también tu familia que te ha permitido vivir tan despreocupadamente. En fin, no creo que a unos ineptos les sorprendiese tener un hijo inepto. Y ahora, muévete…

-Yo no tengo familia ni nunca la conocí-sollozó Natsu.

-¿Eh?-eso sorprendió a Wendy. El chico soltaba una lágrima.

-No sé lo que pensarían de mí pero, ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA! Jamás creí que diría esto a alguien pero, te odio, no quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca.-tras decir esto Natsu salió corriendo.

Entonces una sensación que nunca antes había sentido invadió a Wendy. Se sintió algo mal de como había tratado al pobre humano, quizá se había pasado por su arrogancia. Salió corriendo a buscarlo para disculparse.

Natsu se fue corriendo llorando hasta que llegó frente a su casa pero antes de entrar se encontró con un demonio frente a su puerta. Maldición, ¿por qué no podía seguir llevando una vida normal sin todos esos desagradables demonios? Los odiaba a todos y no sabía porque lo perseguían.

-Voy a acabar contigo humano y Rogue me ascenderá.-lanzó un pequeño rayo oscuro pero mucho más débil que el del primer demonio que vio. Aún así, al golpearle, el ataque le hirió bastante y se cayó al suelo. Cuando el demonio se posó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo con patadas contra el suelo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido humano? Sembraremos el caos en tu raza y nos cobraremos la venganza de los dragon slayers.

En ese momento Natsu sintió una fuerza de fuego que emanaba de él y se levantó sin aparente dolor de los ataques recibidos. Entonces perdió el control de su cuerpo y llevado por un poder misterioso desvió el rayo del demonio y a gran velocidad se situó detrás de él.

-Puñetazo del dragón de fuego.-dijo Natsu envolviendo su puño en llamas y derrotando de un golpe al demonio.

-N No puede ser… la fuerza del dragón ya ha…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Wendy que había llegado corriendo presenció la escena y se sorprendió de la fuerza de Natsu.

-¡Eh! Eso ha sido increíble para un humano, Natsu- le llamó por su nombre por primera vez.-Era un demonio clase B pero aún así derrotarlo de un golpe…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me estaban atacando y…-dijo Natsu al parecer no recordando el haber usado el ataque. Wendy pensó sencillamente que no sabía controlarlo. Entonces Natsu vio a la pequeña demonio y se procedió a irse sin dirgirle la palabra.

-Natsu, por favor perdóname, me he comportado fatal contigo. Eres mucho mejor persona de lo que creía. Jamás me había disculpado ante nadie en más de 100 años así que no sé muy bien…-dijo la pequeña soltando unas lágrimas.-Si no me quieres perdonar y quieres que te libere adelante.

El chico procedió a abrazarla sonriendo.

-No digas tonterías , me encanta ver como eras de verdad. Podemos ser grandes amigos si quieres. Tener una amiga demonio a la que le debes la vida suena guay.-dijo riendo.

Wendy se contagió y se rió también.

-Claro que sí, este trabajo lo haremos juntos o nada. Pero yo te ganaré en todo, tengo más experiencia, jaja.

-Eso lo veremos, señorita demonio guardián. A todo esto, no me has explicado en que consiste la misión.

Entonces Wendy le contó que debían luchar contra Rogue y sus demonios y sobre el inframundo.

-¿Entonces tú eres una de los tres más poderosos?- se sorprendió Natsu.-Wow.

-Sip. Y tú tienes un poder especial en ti que te enseñaré a controlar la magia dragon slayer.

-Eso lo he oído ya pero,¿ qué es?

-Una especie de poder oculto legendario que tienes y que usaste contra el demonio que venciste. Por cierto, acabo de llegar a este mundo y no tengo donde…-dijo sonrojada la pequeña.

-Ah no hay problema, te puedes quedar en mi casa. Seguro que le caes muy bien a Happy.

-¿Happy? ¿No vivías solo?-preguntó extrañada.

-Mi compañero. –dijo Natsu y se lo presentó al llegar a la casa.-Este es Happy.

-Pero si solo es un gato… con alas, que anda a dos patas.

-Aye, encantado, soy Happy-dijo el gato azul.

-Y encima habla!-se sorprendió la demonio.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan raro es?- preguntaron los dos compañeros, la demonio solo negó sorprendida, el mundo de los humanos tenía criaturas interesantes.

-Mira Wendy, esta será tu habitación.-le enseñó un espacioso cuarto con una cama y estanterías con libros de dragones y una PS3.

La chica se quedó sorprendida viendo la consola sobretodo.

-¿Qué pasa, nunca has visto una play?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido. No parecía recordar que Wendy venía de otro mundo.-Mira, este juego se llama Dragon Ball Budokai, va sobre lucha.-dijo encendiendo a consola y enseñando un juego.

-Vaya, tenéis unos simuladores de entrenamiento muy divertidos-dijo ingenuamente la niña demonio.- Me gustaría probarlo.

-¿S Simulador? Es solo un juego,jajaja. Está bien, te aviso que ganaré.

-Jaj, con lo débil que eres…

Tras una batalla Natsu venció a Wendy, la cual se mosqueó.

-Jaja, parece que la demonio guardián no puede ganarme a un juego.

-Eso es porque mi estúpido personaje en vez de atacar parecía que bailaba. Era un payaso inútil barbudo.

-Que va, Mister Satan es claramente el mejor jugador del juego, no me creo que hayas perdido con él. Tiene el ataque burla,jajaja-se rió el pelirrosa.

-Me has engañado-dijo la demonio y se echó encima de Natsu pero se tropezó, acabando ambos en posición compremetedora.

La niña se sonrojó y se quitó de encima, dejando a un perplejo Natsu.

-B Bueno, me voy a dormir, tenemos trabajo que hacer mañana.

-Está bien pero primero quiero presentarte a mis compañeros, Lucy, es una chica genial y una gran amiga y al pervertido de Gray. – se iba a ir pero se giró a decir una cosa.- Me alegro que hayas cambiado, al principio me parecías alguien despreciable pero eres una gran persona, perdón demonio jeje, y muy divertida. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-le respondió Wendy y se tumbó a pensar. Los humanos podían ser débiles pero no parecían tan malos en esta época como aquel que hizo que su familia muriera de aquella manera brutal. Se dolió al recordar esos sucesos de hace mucho tiempo. No podía pagar cosas del pasado con Natsu, él si que parecía de confianza. Antes de dormir se comunicó por lachrima con Makarov.

-Hola Wendy, ¿Cómo te va en la misión?

-Regular, hemos derrotado ya a dos demonios pero no hay pistas de Rogue todavía.

-No te desesperes, espera, ¿hemos?-se extrañó Makarov, Wendy siempre iba sola a las misiones.

-Ah sí, encontré al contenedor del dragon slayer y formé equipo con él. Aunque no conozco muy bien ese poder y él no tiene constancia de tenerlo.

-Eso es bueno, tráelo a nuestro bando, ese poder es el que se dice que puede cambiar una época, nos puede ser muy útil.

-Bien, le avisaré cuando tengas nuevas. Adiós.

Inframundo

-Muy bien, Makarov, te sostendremos en tu cargo mientras nos seas útil hasta que acabemos con Wendy. El dragon slayer nos será de gran ayuda-dijo riéndose Rogue.

-Lo mismo digo-concordó Laxus, el demonio del rayo.

"Wendy, lo siento, resulta que Laxus era un traidor también, cuídate de ellos y libera el inframundo" comentó un atrapado Makarov.

-Rogue, deberíamos enviar un escuadrón para eliminar a Wendy de una vez, Cobra está deseoso de entrar en combate y si elimina a Wendy podríamos usar al dragon slayer.

Fin Capítulo 2

¿Vaya giro de los acontecimientos no? Resulta que Laxus era un traidor también. En un flashback relataré la caída del inframundo como ha sido en el próximo capi y veremos como se las gasta Wendy con sus nuevos compas, jeje. Mi idea es que sean unos 10 capis y poco a poco irá saliendo el desarrollo y como Natsu despierta su poder.


	3. Erza, la cazademonios

Hola, aquí os traigo el tercer capi. Estoy yendo poco a poco porque ahora tengo exámenes pero bueno, no os aburro más con mis rollos y os dejo el .

Capítulo 3: ¿Una cazademonios en el instituto?

Tierra.

Wendy se despertó temprano porque le parecía extraña la cama, comparada con los sveingers del inframundo ( un sveinger es como una especie de cama cambiaformas del mundo de los demonios. Se ajusta a lo que quiere el ocupante mas o .) ya que era rígida e incómoda pero estaba de invitada, tampoco podía pedir mucho. Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Happy durmiendo a sus pies.

-Hola, Happy, buenos días.-saludó alegremente la demonio.

Entonces entró Natsu en la habitación preocupado.

-Así que estabas aquí Happy. No te escapes así, es muy raro en ti, nakama.

-Quizá es porque me prefiere a mi que a ti,¿ no crees? Es un buen gato que sabe decidir-le pinchó graciosamente la demonio.

-Si acercarse a una demonio le hace bueno…jajaja-se rió Natsu.-Bueno, voy a ducharme. En 2 horas entramos a clase.

-Está bien, yo iré a tomarme algo mientras.

Wendy se encontraba pensando. Los demonios no podían permanecer más de una semana continua en el mundo humano o perdía energía vital por lo que el grupo de Rogue o tarde o temprano acabaría volviendo al inframundo a recuperarla e intentarían atacar. Esto hacía que tenía que derrotar a Rogue antes de ese tiempo pero no veía un objetivo claro en que perseguía Rogue sublevándose.¿El cargo de rey demonio? ¿Puede que fuera la dragon emerald del núcleo del inframundo? Con ella se decía podías controlar a voluntad tu energía demoníaca pero nadie podía activarla que ella supiera. Debía volver pronto al inframundo y aclarar sus dudas con Makarov.

Decidió comunicarse con Makarov pero este no respondía, lo intentó con Laxus y tampoco. Fue probando con los demonios de clase A pero no había manera. Era como si la transmisión mágica no funcionara.

Estaba sola y no se podía comunicar con nadie ni sabía tras lo que andaba el maldito de Rogue. Siempre había sido un demonio solitario entusiasmado con el poder absoluto así que su traición no le sorprendio.

Entonces recordó los momentos en que habían atacado a Natsu y que este era el contenedor del dragon slayer aunque no lo supiera.

Natsu podía estar en peligro…

Corrió al baño a avisarle.

-Natsu-san, corres un grave peligro-dijo sin vergüenza entrando en la ducha cuando este se duchaba.

.Wendy, se que soy un tío y tu una demonio pero, ¿conoces la intimidad?- le gritó el pelirrosa.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo la pequeña desconcertada. Entonces miró el cuerpo casi desnudo de este y se sonrojó mucho.-¿Algo malo?-dijo sin comprender que tenía de malo enseñar el torso.

-Que me estoy duchando y tú estás aquí.

-Sí, y?

-Da igual, déjalo, nunca entenderé a los demonios.-dijo cogiendo una toalla.-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Creo que Rogue y sus amigos podrían estar tras de ti para un propósito mayor. Necesitamos que aprendas a usar la fuerza del dragón.

-Vale, muy bien, pero ahora…FUERA.

Natsu se cambió y tras ducharse Wendy emprendieron marcha al instituto.

-No entiendo porque vas en mi misma clase si eres una niña pequeña. ¿Qué tienes, 14 años en apariencia?

-En tiempo humano y para vosotros tendría 12 años pero con un hechizo hice que me subieran de grado para estar contigo,jiji. El director es fácil de convencer.

-Oh,¿qué conjuro fue?-pregunto Natsu entusiasmado.

-Uno muy poderoso en los humanos, se llama dinero.

Natsu quedó con una gota en la cabeza.

De repente vieron que eran ya las ocho y cinco.

-Mierda, Wendy, corre, es tarde. Toca clase de lengua con Erza, es joven pero estricta, muy estricta.

-¿Qué nos pasa si no llegamos a tiempo?

-Bueno, es verdad, si siempre lo hago, que mas da. Solo es que quería llegar a tiempo para preparar bromas a todos pero lo haré igualmente jaja.

-M Me das miedo con esa risa, Natsu-san.

Nada más llegar se encontraron a Erza cabreada.

-Vosotros dos, esta vez os dejo entrar, pero nos quedamos a hablar a final de clase.

-S Sí, lo siento sensei-dijo Wendy arrepentida, no era bueno llegar tarde.

-S Sí, señora Erza.

-¿Como que señora?-dijo muy cabreada la profesora golpeando a Natsu.

-E Erza-sensei es temible-dijo Wendy.

-Y que lo digas… oh, hola Lucy. Te presento a mi nueva amiga, Wendy.

-H Hola a todos.-dijo la pequeña avergonzada.

-Oh, hola Wendy, encantada soy Lucy, espero que Natsu no te haya pegado su estupidez.

-Yo soy Gray, encantado, como ves soy mucho mejor que ese idiota de Natsu…-

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído, flamita.

Dicho esto empezaron a pelear sin sentido.

-Y Wendy,¿cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Pues 12 años-contestó la pequeña.

-Vaya, y estás ya en bachiller. Debes ser muy inteligente.

-S Supongo-dijo esta pensando "Espero que no me pregunten más como llegue aquí, soy muy mala mintiendo".Entonces quiso cambiar de tema.-¿Eres amiga de Natsu de hace mucho?

-Sí, nos conocimos en la primaria, es algo torpe pero una buena persona. Me apoyó cuando mi madre murió y mi padre …bah, prefiero no hablar de él pero gracias a Natsu me levanté. Lo comprobarás pronto. Dijeron que eras de intercambio, ¿Dónde te estas quedando?

-En casa de Natsu-dijo la niña sin pudor provocando la sorpresa de Lucy.

-¿C Como? Natsu y tú vivís juntos. ¿Desde cuando?-dijo esta un poco celosa pero trató que no se notara.

-Ah sí, desde hace un par de días-dijo el pelirrosa sonriente sin enterarse de lo que provocaba en los otros sus palabras.

-Jaj, quién es ahora el pervertido-rió Gray.

-Tú cállate, stripper, la cuido como a una hermana menor,nada más.

-Bueno, Wendy,bienvenida al grupo.-dijo Gray-¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que hago en mi casa de la playa?

-Ah, gracias. Pero por que vas sin ropa?-señaló la demonio.

-Gray-sama se ve genial así.-dijo una chica.

-N No Juvia, no es… maldita ropa, donde…?

-Blergh,estás ciego Gray-dijo Natsu sosteniendo la camisa de este y sacándole la lengua.

-Innng. Ahora verás.

-Pueden ser un poco infantiles pero sn mis mejores amigos- le comentó Lucy a Wendy.-Además, es muy gracioso ver sus peleas.

-Ya lo veo, jeje.

Tras las clases Lucy, Gray y Juvia se despidieron de Natsu y Wendy que esperaron a Erza sensei, la que les esperaba en el sillón de su despacho.

-Vuestro pecado es imperdonable.

-Lo lamento por llegar tarde hoy, sensei.

-No me refiero a eso, Wendy Marvell . A mí no me engañas, sé lo que eres, parte de esa raza de demonios asquerosos que asesinan a la humanidad. Y encima eres de los más poderosos, si te elimino cumpliré venganza y cobraré una buena recompensa.-rió Erza dejando perplejos a Natsu y Wendy.

-E Erza, tú eres…-balbuceó Natsu.

-Sí, Natsu, una cazademonios de los Holy Knights, la orden que defiende a este mundo de los demonios.

-Te equivocas, nosotros solo nos ocupamos de las almas para que vayan al otro mundo, es solo últimamente que…

Erza golpeó la mesa con fuerza destruyéndola.

-Que palabras más bonitas. Pero eso díselo a mi pueblo, que fue asesinado por el demonio Laxus. Sois todos igual de asquerosos.

"N No puede ser , Laxus no haría eso sin motivo nunca" pensó Wendy." Es mentira, mentira. Pero desde cuando existe esa orden que dice?"

-Mentira, no sé como serán los demonios en general pero Wendy no es así. Ella es algo fría y arrogante, pero en el fondo es una buena persona.

"A ella le pasó como yo pero al revés, perdió a sus seres queridos por alguien de la otra raza, sus palabras parecen honestas. Debe haber sufrido mucho también.

-Espera, Erza-san, entiendo como te sientes, yo…

-Hn, como si entendieráis.

Se transformó con una armadura mágica y desenvainó una espada hecha con el mejor metal del inframundo Heart Kreuz. Atacó a Natsu primero pero el ataque fue detenido por Wendy con una mano.

-Natsu, huye, yo me ocupo de esto.

-Si quieres pelear hagamoslo pero no en la escuela, eres profesora no? Te debería importar que el lugar donde…

-No me importa si es para cobrar mi venganza.

-No hay más remedio entonces.- a gran velocidad Wendy le dio un golpe que la mando fuera del edificio rompiendo la pared en el proceso.

-Wendy, yo quiero ayudar.-dijo Natsu.

-No te preocupes. Además su fuerza es muy inferior, esto no durará mucho.-tras esto acudió a donde estaba Erza levántandose en el jardín exterior.

-Muy bien, Natsu me espera así que acabaré con esto rápido.-dijo la pequeña descargando una gran energía demoníaca azul que no paraba de crecer.

-Vaya, tu poder es impresionante, pero será inútil. Vas a perder así que no podrás ver a tu novio ya-dijo confiada la cazademonios.

Wendy atacó a gran velocidad pero Erza detuvo el ataque contraatacando con su espada.

Wendy esquivaba los ataques con facilidad y le dio una patada a Erza que la estrelló contra un árbol.

-Veo que eres rápida, demonio, en ese caso, Sylfarion- la velocidad de Erza aumentó hasta igualar a la de Wendy y pudo contraatacar en una impresionante batalla en la que ninguna cedía terreno.

Wendy agotada, decidió ponerse en serio y aumentó aún más su energía.

-Arms Vernier-tras esto aumentó aún más su poder haciendo temblar el suelo y se preparó para atacar- Blue Air-dijo lanzando un gran ataque de aire hacia Erza, el cual destruyó gran parte de los edificios de detrás y levantó una gran humareda. Erza estaba herida en el suelo aunque al parecer no demasiado porque había detenido el ataque con la espada.

-Bueno, con esto será suficiente arf arf-dijo cansada, no creía que la humana tuviera ese nivel, tenía la fuerza de un demonio clase A lo menos. Aún así, le había vencido sin gran problema.

-Ahora me matarás, supongo, ¿no, asquerosa demonio?-dijo Erza jadeante.

-No,ya te he dicho que yo no soy así, Natsu me enseñó lo que es la piedad. Mi familia también fue asesinada, en mi caso por un humano, y odié a los humanos durante mucho tiempo hasta que me abrieron los ojos,keke.

-Vaya, eres honorable, gracias y perdona. Mi venganza no era contra ti entonces, ya veo que hay demonios buenos. Pero el maldito de Laxus…-gruñó Erza.

-Lo consideraba un gran compañero, me cuesta creer que sea así de hecho tengo una mala sensación sobre el inframundo. Ya nos vemos.-dijo Wendy deseosa de volver con su compañero.

-Espera, os ayudaré en vuestra batalla, si unimos tu y yo fuerzas más el potencial de ese chico podremos ganar.

-¿Así que lo notaste eh? Tiene el dragon slayer.

-Entonces más vale partir hacia el inframundo pronto.

-S Sí pero mañana no, tengo una fiesta, jeje-admitió la demonio sonrojada.-En dos días partiremos.

A Adiós-dijo Erza y miró los destrozos a su alrededor. "Ahora me culparán solo a mí de esto. Malditos demonios."

Mientras tanto, un encapuchado oía la conversación.

-Jej, lo he oído. En 2 días caerán en nuestras garras. Informaré a Rogue y Laxus-dicho esto el encapuchado se retiró.

Wendy fue corriendo a casa de Natsu y se lo encontró hablando con Lucy en la puerta.

-Nos vemos allí entonces. No faltes-dijo guiñando un ojo a Natsu, el cual lo devolvió.

Esto creó una sensación extraña en Wendy. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de su Natsu? Aunque fueran amigos no le gustaba que…¿ Y por qué pensaba esto si solo eran amigos? Intentó eliminar estos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Oh Wendy-chan, tú ven también, será genial.-dijo la rubia yéndose.

-Adiós, Lucy-chan-se despidió la pequeña sonriendo.

-Oh Wendy, ¿Cómo acabó lo de Erza?

-Natsu, necesitas entrenar ya tu poder o estarás en peligro.

-¿ C Cómo?-se sorprendió Natsu.

Fin capítulo 3.

Vaya, resulta que Erza era una cazademonios y ahora se ha unido al grupo, jeje. El próximo capi tratará ya del despertar del poder de Natsu y la explicación entre otras cosas. Tengo muchas ideas para la fiesta de Gray, quiero hacerla un capi muy diver. Wendy ya no es tan indiferente delante de Natsu como antes jeje.

Tardaré más en subir el siguiente porque tengo muchísimo trabajo por eso hice este más largo. Suerte a todos.


	4. El despertar del dragón

Hola a todos. Estoy finalmente de vuelta. Me tomo más de lo esperado publicar por un virus que se coló en mi ordenador en Junio aunque no sé si alguien seguirá leyendo tras tanto tiempo.=(.

Pero bueno, como odio dejar las historias a medias aquí está el siguiente capi. Me iré alternando publicar capis de mi historia La conquista más difícil y esta para no abandonar ninguna.

Bueno no me enrollo más, ! a leer se ha dicho!

Cuarto capitulo: El despertar del dragon

Al dia siguiente de la batalla con Erza Wendy se despertó temprano como era costumbre en el inframundo y vio que estaba sola. Al asomarse vio que Natsu aun dormia por lo que decidio despertarlo ya que tenian que entrenar para seguir capturando demonios. Por suerte se habia traido su Esfracteria despertador (es como un lagarto de tres ojos del inframundo , donde es costumbre usarlo como despertador ya que echa agua.) y lo puso junto a Natsu.

-Nikki, por favor- el ¿animal? respondio y lanzo un gran ataque de agua sobre Natsu el cual se desperto gritando.

-Aaaaaah, ¿que es esto? ¿y ese monstruo? Debe ser una pesadilla.- entonces vio a Wendy- Espera, demonio loca, ¿me mandas este bicho a atormentarme?

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida la demonio- Si solo es un despertador.

- A eso lo llamas despertador y encima, !me ha empapado la cama! Si alguien viniera creerá que...

-Oh, vaya. Quizá lo comente en la siguiente reunión de profes. Podrían regresarte a preescolar, hahaha- comentó Erza apareciendo de la nada ante el sonrojo de Natsu.

-No es lo que... y un momento, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿como narices has entrado?

-Por la ventana- dijo la cazademonios sin inmutarse.

- Aye, Natsu, desde hoy dejo de ser tu compañero. No sigo a bebés, lo siento.-dijo Happy también entrando.

-Grrrr, esta me la pagarás, Wendy.

Tras resolver el alboroto, Erza les explicó que había sentido la presencia de gran número de demonios y un aura increíblemente fuerte.

-¿De cuanto era esa fuerza?-pregunto Wendy.

-En unidades demoníacas diría que tiene una potencia de 25 mil más o menos.-dijo Erza.

¿Q Qué? Debe ser Rogue, no hay duda. Ningún demonio clase A llega a ese nivel ni por asomo. Esto es un problema, Natsu aún no ha desarrollado su poder. Y solo hemos capturado dos demonios.

-Bah, yo los derrotaré a todos, muahahaha-rió Nasu temerariamente.

-Te compadezco por trabajar con este, Wendy. De todas formas , cuando luchamos no mostraste tu poder real, ¿supera el de Rogue?

-No lo creo. Soy la más débil de los tres demonios guardianes.

-Ah, Wendy, antes de entrenar también quiero ver tu verdadero poder.-dijo Natsu entusiasmado con ver el impresionante poder de Wendy.

-Vale, pero luego entrenarás o si no...-le enseño el esfracteria para el terror de Natsu.

-Ok ok.

Una vez fueron a un parque alejado a las afueras de la ciudad Wendy se preparó para sacar su máxima fuerza.

- Será un solo momento para que no lo sienta Rogue y nos ataque.

Comenzó a emitir un aura roja que se expandió rápidamente.

-Ahora tienes una potencia de unos 500-dijo Erza.

-Sí, este es el aura básica del poder infernal. Cualquiera la controla, y ahora...

El aura cambió a azul y se tornó mucho más intensa provocando grandes corrientes de aire alrededor que empujaron a Erza y Natsu .

-!Tienes mas de 8000!-dijo Erza (guiño a famosa escena de Dragon Ball)

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Vernier x2.-gritó Wendy mientras seguía desplegando más y más poder.

-Impresionante, Wendy, tu fuerza ya sobrepasa los 10 mil de potencia.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Wendy y comenzó a absorber aire aumentando aún más su fuerza.-Al absorber mi elemento aumento aún más mi fuerza.

-Ahora estás en 15 mil. Increíble, los demonios guardianes sois monstruos.

-Sí, pero Rogue y Laxus me superan por mucho y si los tenemos en contra...-dijo Wendy volviendo a la normalidad.-¿sabes como extraer el alma de los demonios y los humanos controlados por estos Erza?

-Sí, olvidas lo que soy, tras derrotarlos les extraía el alma...

-Oye, vosotras, parece que olvidáis que nos quedamos sin tiempo para patear traseros a los demonios y a Gray.

-Jajaja, está bien. Erza, te encargo por hoy la captura de demonios.-dijo la pequeña niña.-Yo me quedaré con Natsu.

-Ok, pero a cambio tendréis un exámen la semana que viene.-dijo y se alejó volando.

-Abusadoraaaaaaaa-protestaron Natsu y Wendy. (Ninguno de los dos parece ser buen estudiante)

-Muy bien, nii sama, vamos a entrenar un poquito.-dijo Wendy alegre.

-Vale, vamos... espera, ¿nii sama? No soy tu hermano.

-Si me hago pasar por tu hermana todo será más fácil.

-Pues vaya pelmazo de hermana-susurró Natsu.

-¿Con que pelma eh? Ahora tu entrenamiento lo subiré 10 veces en dificultad-rió la pequeña demonio.

-Pero yo no... ¿ Como oíste eso?-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Nuestro oído es unas 100 veces más sensible. Bien, empecemos. Tranquiliza tu mente y deja fluir tu energía.-dijo Wendy dictando los principios de la energía infernal.

Natsu lo intentó pero nada salió. Lo volvió a intentar y nada ocurrió. Wendy no entendía, aún teniendo en cuenta como (de inútil) era Natsu no debería costarle tanto sacar su energí repente se le ocurrió algo recordando cuando Natsu activó su energía...

-Déjalo, Natsu, no vales para esto. Creo que le pediré ayuda a Gray para este trabajo, debe ser más fuerte.-dijo Wendy para provocar a Natsu.

-¿C Cómo? Gray nunca me vencerá en nada...-en ese momento Natsu sin enterarse por su furia comenzó a emitir una energía en llamas. Sin dudas había activado el poder del dragón usando su furia y rabia. Podría haber parado pero molestarlo era divertido...

-¿Te hago una lista de sus atributos? No sé si debes siquiera llamarte su rival, jajaja.

-Arrrrrg, soy mucho mejor que travesti.-entonces la energía se compactó y envolvió totalmente a Natsu en llamas.

-Perdona por esto, pero era la única forma de activar tu energía. La energía demoníaca se activa con corazón tranquilo pero en los dragones parece ser la rabia, jeje. Ahora atácame, probaremos tu fuerza...

-Vaya, esto es increíble. Te haré tragar tus palabras sobre Gray.-Natsu atacó de frente a Wendy con su puño envuelto en llamas.-Puñetazo de dragón de fuego.

Con una sola mano Wendy paró el ataque y lanzó a Natsu por los aires.

-Si atacas así no ganarás a nadie, nii-sama.

-Arrrg, ahora verás.-Natsu desapareció a gran velocidad y atacó por detrás a Wendy a gran velocidad pero esta esquivó el ataque y contraatacó.

-Blue air, Tornado.-con este ataque mandó al dragon slayer contra el suelo y pareció que había acabado el duelo.

-Bueno, no está mal para un rato... ahora volvamos...-pero en ese momento Natsu se levantó desplegand un poder mucho mayor que antes.¿Cómo podía aumentar tan rápido?

-Rugido del dragón de fuego.-Natsu lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego mucho más potente que los anteriores ataques que obligó a Wendy a pararlo con ambas manos y gran esfuerzo. En ese momento Natsu apareció detrás suyo y le dió un golpe a Wendy.

-Jijiji, te di, me dijiste que hacia 20 años que nadie lo conseguía.-Wendy intentó contraatacar pero Natsu detuvo el golpe confiado.-Parece que el dragón se va a comer al demonio, jeje.-comentó en broma.

"¿Donde había escuchado eso antes? " De repente un nombre llegó a la mente de Wendy que le hizo perder la razón."Igneel".

-Aaaaaaaaarg, Vernier x3, Aerus Maximus.-lanzó un ultrapoderoso ataque que destruyó todo el área donde estaban y dejo inconsciente a Natsu, que no pudo hacer nada para detener el increíble ataque de aire que recibió.

Cuando Wendy recuperó la razón se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Como había confundido a Natsu con aquel ser despreciable y haberle atacado con toda su fuerza.

-Natsuuuuu, despierta por favor, lo siento mucho.-dijo llorando al ver que no despertaba. Se sintió una escoria por lo que había hecho pero ahora debía llevarle a casa para que se repusiera de las heridas.

-No pasa nada, con esto despertará.-dijo una voz a su lado que resultó ser ¿Happy?- El gran salamander me dijo que se usara en casos de urgencia.

Fin capi 4.

Resulta que Natsu consiguió controlar parte de su poder y Wendy tiene un pasado trágico relacionado con Igneel. Y Happy está al pendiente de todo. Esto es lo que más me va a costar explicar probablemente,XD. El próximo capi será ya la fiesta de Gray.


	5. Los dioses de Ishval (parte 1)

Hola, perdonad el retraso pero es que no encontraba la inspiración para continuar hasta que el otro día se me ocurrió de pronto la continuación.

Capítulo 5: Los 4 dioses de Ishval.

-¿Eh? ¿H Happy? C Cómo ...- se quedó sin palabras Wendy.

-Luego me explicaré, lo importante es Natsu ahora.- le dió una pocima con una marca celestial.

-¿Eh? N-No puede ser... ¿esa marca es la del cielo? Hace siglos que no se sabe nada del reino del cielo...- recordó Wendy de sus clases en la escuela demoníaca .- Se dice que era un reino que competía con el inframundo en la colecta de almas pero desapareció misteriosamente hace 200 años.

-Sí, me la dió Salamander, el padre de Natsu, por si algún día lo necesitaba para despertar su poder de regeneración del dragón. Pero no sé más, solo que un día al poco de conocer a Natsu se me apareció una voz diciéndome esto, ni siquiera lo conozco en persona, solo me dijo, eso, aye.

-Y-Ya veo. Su padre parece ser alguien importante entre los dragones, para que tenga ese poder... es impresionante.

-Te gussssta-dijo Happy en su típica frase.

-Claro que no y menos este idiota.- dijo roja la otra.

-Ahhhhh.- se despertaba Natsu tras ingerir la pocima.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la pequeña a su amigo.

- Carne, quiero carne, necesito carne.-dijo este atolondrado y al parecer sin recordar nada.

-Y yo preocupándome por este, bah- protestó la niña.

-Happy, ¿qué haces aquí? Recuerdo estar peleando con Wendy y entonces... ¿ Wendy está bien, Happy?-dijo el atolondrado dragon slayer.

-La tienes detrás, aye.

-¿Eh?- fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pffft, eso te pasa por ignorarme. Como veo que estás bien, ahora que tal si vamos a la fiesta, quiero probar como celebráis los humanos...

- Que cambios de humor. Pareces bipolar...- apuntó Natsu.

- Mira quien habla. Bueno, te ayudaré con la ropa, seguro que eres un desastre en ello...¿ verdad hermanito?

-Arrrrg, ok. Y no me llames así.

-Por cierto, Happy, Natsu debe saber eso o aun no?- le susurro Wendy a Happy en el oído.

-Aye not.

-¿Q Qué? Aye not... será no, ok.

-¿Qué es lo que no debo saber? ¿Y por qué le preguntas a Happy?

-Nada, le hablaba de un pescado que le iba a comprar a tus espaldas pero a estas alturas...- "que excusa más idiota" pensó la demonio.

- Oh, ya veo.- " y más tonto el que se lo cree" pensó esta.

" Se lo sacaré a la larga, ahora mejor no. Sino me soltarán excusas chorras."

Lugar desconocido.

- Señor Salamander, he descubierto que lord Natsu ha despertado el poder del dragón.- señalizó un gato parecido a Happy pero negro.

-Muy bien, Pantherlily. Los exceed sois de gran ayuda para nosotros, los dioses. Si esto está así, puede que se acerque el momento de intervenir...

- Los demonios esperan capturar a su hijo, señor.

- Muy bien, obraremos desde las sombras, como me gusta.-dijo un personaje sombrío.- He oído que Rogue ya ha mandado a algunos demonios, le vendrá bien algo de entrenamiento al chiquillo, jeje. Hasta entonces continua informandome.

- A la orden ,me retiro pues.

Mundo humano. Ciudad de Magnolia.

En la casa de Natsu, este y Wendy se preparaban para ir a la fiesta de Gray. Se debía ir bien vestido porque la familia Fullbuster era una de las más pudientes de Magnolia, junto con la Heartfilia.

- Estáte quieto, Natsu, y ponte la camisa bien.-dijo Wendy ayudando al dragon slayer.

-Si que tienes ganas de ir, Wendy- dijo Natsu sorprendido.- Total, es una fiesta del idiota de Gray, si te emocionas te decepcionarás luego...

- El trabajo es importante pero ya que vengo aquí quiero divertirme por una vez. En el infierno es muy difícil. Son entrenamientos y batallas continuos. No te dejan disfrutar de la vida. Por eso...- dijo triste la niña.

- No hace falta que digas más, te mereces un descanso por aguantarme todo este tiempo y entrenarme, jeje. Me aseguraré yo mismo que lo pases genial.- estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la pequeña, nunca se habían preocupado tanto por su bienestar.- Bueno, ahora llamaré a Lucy, así iremos juntos en el Lamborgini Diablo.

De repente se oyó la puerta.

-Voooy. -dijo la pequeña.

- Si eres un hombre deberías abrir la puerta, Natsu. Eh?... una niña no es un hombre. Me habré equivocado.-dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y musculoso.

-E-Es aquí, sseñor. ¿Q Quién es usted?-dijo la demonio desconcertada por la actitud del otro.

-Oh, yo soy Elfman, encantado. Natsu, ya tienes una hija siendo tan joven? Eso es ser un hombre.

- Como voy a tener una niña tan mayor idiota. Ella es mi hermana pequeña que se está quedando a vivir un tiempo. ¿Y Lucy?

Tras esto bajaron a donde estaba aparcado el coche de Elfman que era un Porsche 911 de color azul. (N/A: Digamos que al ir Natsu y Wendy a un colegio privado casi todos son algo "pijos", XD)

-Elfman, vamos a llegar tarde, aunque no es que me importe...- dijo Natsu a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, un hombre nunca llega tarde a sus compromisos.- dicho esto pasó a acelerar a 300 Km/h dejando a la pequeña Wendy mareada.

-¿Qué diablos es este trasto?-preguntó la pequeña sin entender un aparato que se moviera tanto. Mientras Elfman esquivaba coches en la avenida con gran habilidad.

-Jajajaja, a esto se le llama velocidad, pequeña. Ya está, llegamos. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas, hermanita de Natsu?- el decir hermanita molestó un poco a Wendy pero no sabía bien por qué.

-Me llamo Wendy m... Dragneel-soltó esta sonriendo. Ya mejoraba en mentir.

-Sí, bueno, vamos.- dijo Natsu separándolos.- Ahora Wendy, ganas de fiesta.

Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo hacia la puerta de la impresionante mansión mientras dejaban a Elfman atrás. Al tocar la puerta les atendió una chica de unos 14 años de pelo rubio y ojos azules que sonrió al ver a Natsu.

- Nachy, cuanto tiempo.- soltó esta abrazándolo haciendo sonreir a este y cabreando a Wendy. No conocía a esta niña pero por qué estaba tan pegada a " su Natsu".

- Hola, Evangeline, cuanto tiempo. Choca esos cinco, jeje. Wendy, te presento a la hermana pequeña de Gray, que es mucho más agradable que ese idiota.

-Si en el fondo sois grandes amigos, jeje.- le pinchó la rubia.- Encantada de conocerte pequeñaja, puedes llamarme Eva.

-Encanta..., ¿dijiste pequeñaja, niñata?

-Sí, lo dije, pequeñaja.

-Grrrrrrr-rugieron las dos.

- Jajajaja, parecéis unas niñas pequeñas.-se rió Natsu.

-Oh flamita, al fin habéis llegado. Me sorprende que llegarás solo 30 minutos tarde...- dijo Gray llegando a la puerta.

-¿Qué dices, quieres pelea?- dijo Natsu y empezaron a pelear.

Wendy se quedó viendo la escena perpleja. ¿Realmente la familia Dragneel y la Fullbuster se llevaban tan mal?

-¿Quién es ahora el niño rabioso?- se rió Wendy ganándose una mirada rabiosa de ambos amienemigos.

-¿Así que eres amiga de Nachy? Perdona lo de antes, estaba bromeando...

-Ahjajaja, ya lo sé.-dijo la pequeña demonio.

-Os enseñaré la casa.- dijo la niña rubia.- Por aquí.

Wendy no se maravilló demasiado ya que ella misma vivía en una gran mansión en Masyaf, en el nuevo infierno. Pero el estilo de decoración era distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada en la Tierra, además de haber unas inscripciones con la palabra "Sternritter" y un número romano detrás en los cuadros de lo que parecían antepasados. Decidió no darle más importancia y se miró al pasar en un espejo a ver si estaba presentable.

-Pequeñaja, por mucho que te mires no te harás más guapa, jajaja.-esto volvió a molestar a la pequeña Wendy. ¿ La rubia esa era bipolar o qué, le pedía perdón y a continuación la seguía molestando?

-Justamente habla la cara de boyo.- Wendy dió en el clavo con ese comentario al parecer ya que la rubia se sonrojó y siguió guiándoles en silencio.

-Está bien, llegamos. Nachy, quieres venir a jugar a mi habitación.- preguntó la rubia.- Te aviso que esta fiesta será aburrida.

- Y que lo digas... Aún así, yo vengo a animarla, jeje.- dijo el dragon slayer.

-Bueno, me quedaré si no hay más remedio- admitió Eva a regañadientes.

El banquete tenía lugar en una inmensa sala (tipo la de Hogwarts pero algo más pequeña) con un palco donde estaba cantando unos tipos Hip Hop.

- Hey Lucy, estás preciosa- saludó Natsu a su amiga llamando la atención de Wendy, la cual se llenó de celos.

- Gracias. Has tardado pero es genial que vinieráis, luego bailamos?- preguntó Lucy sonriente.

- Le encantaría pero él baila conmigo- dijo la demonio interponiéndose. Wendy y Lucy se miraron con rayos en los ojos.

- Yo lo conozco mejor como es en la pista.- dijo la rubia.

- Sé perfectamente sus pasos típicos.- respondió la niña.

- Si odio bailar.- dijo Natsu y a las otras dos les cayó una gota en la cabeza.

Tras saludar a los invitados comenzó el banquete en el que Cana (una compañera de clase) les dejó a todos sin vino, para enfado de los hombres, y en el que Gajeel cantó con sus Metal Gear (su banda de "rock") una música horrible, y Natsu y Gray pelearon hasta que todos callaron al ver entrar a alguien por la puerta...

- ¿Me he perdido algo?- dijo Erza para el temor de todos.

- E-E-Erza?- dijeron todos.

-¿Qué pasa? Nunca habéis visto a una profesora colarse en una fiesta?- dijo Erza atemorizante y todos enmudecieron.- Pues todos a bailar.

Wendy POV

-Jijiji, hasta la profe demonio se ha apuntado. Esta fiesta es un éxito, no crees?- le dije a mi amigo humano.

-Que tú llames demonio a alguien... Bueno, no está mal, pero como es del tonto de Gray.- balbuceó él. Su rivalidad era graciosa pero en el fondo debían ser buenos amigos.

-Venga, deja de comer y a bailar...

-O-Oye, qué haces? No quiero.- dijo Natsu sorprendido. Por la noche de hoy pensé olvidarme de los problemas del inframundo y disfrutar de la fiesta con mis amigos y la persona que me gustaba.

-Te enseño a moverte para que no seas un inútil en la el pie delante y ahora detrás, un, dos, un, dos... muy bien.- le animé para que aprendiera pero era algo torpe.

-Wendy, te quería decir una cosa. Me cuesta decir esto pero quiero que lo sepas.- dijo sonrojado. Nunca lo había visto sonrojarse, podría ser que correspodiera mis recientemente descubiertos sentimientos hacia él.

-Sí?- dije entusiasmada y dando minisaltitos.

-Me he dado cuenta al verte de que... has engordado...-me quedé petrificada, en vez de una confesión recibía esto.

-¿C-Cómo dices?- dije lentamente esperando que fuera una broma.

-Te digo que has ganado pes...- no le dejé acabar y le golpeé en la cara.

-!PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!-bramé corriendo hacia la terraza aguantando las lágrimas.

Pensándolo bien, al principio despreciaba a Natsu como a todos los humanos y en unos días había logrado cambiar mis sentimientos sobre él y sobre toda la especie humana con su carácter tan especial y divertido. Sin darse cuenta había ido cogiendole cariño hasta ... enamorarse? No sabía muy bien si era eso o no pero si que es verdad que era un sentimiento muy especial al estar junto a él. Trataría de controlar sus celos ya que no era propio de ella pero no se rendiría ante Lucy, ni hablar.

General POV

-Ey Natsu, qué le has hecho a la pobre Wendy para que saliera corriendo así?-preguntó Lucy con un aura maligna alrededor suyo.

-EH? Yo nada, solo le dije que había ganado un poco de peso, ya está...

-Mira que eres insensible- dijo Lucy y salió a la terraza en busca de Wendy.

Al salir a la terraza Lucy encontró a la pequeña mirando el cielo y de espaldas así que se acercó por detrás y puso su mano en el hombro de esta.

-Natsu a veces es algo idiota, no le hagas antes de pensar pero sabes que te quiere mucho.-dijo la rubia.

-No de la forma que me gustaría- susurró la peliazul.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-N-No, nada.-trató de ocultar Wendy sonrojada.

-De todas formas, donde vivías antes de venir aquí? Si no quieres contestar no pasa nada.-se interesó Lucy.

-Muy lejos de aquí. Pero hay problemas en mi ciudad y no puedo volver a vivir allí.- dijo la pequeña melancólicamente para la sorpresa de Lucy.

-Wendy, si necesitas ayuda en algo consúltame, seré tu hermana mayor. ya que no puedes tener como único hermano a ese irresponsable.- sonrió la mayor provocando que la pequeña asintiera sonriendo.

-Jeje...

En ese momento se oyó un grave ruido procedente de la mansión y unos gritos de pánico de gente huyendo de la sala. Wendy y Lucy corrieron hacia dentro y se encontraron un agujero en el techo y a una persona con un aura de veneno alrededor suyo.

-C-Cobra- masculló Wendy cabreada.

-He venido por la dragon emerald pero antes, enseñame tu poder, hijo de Igneel.-dijo Cobra.

-¿H-Hijo de Igneel?- masculló Natsu.

-¿Ig-Igneel?- soltó Wendy muy enfadada y soltando su aura demoníaca.

Fin Capítulo 5.

Bueno, ahora parece que viene la confrontación de Natsu contra el demonio de clase A más fuerte, Cobra. Y Wendy se ha enterado finalmente de la relación de Natsu con Igneel. Me encantó escribir este capi, ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora personalmente.

Bueno, el próximo trataré de darme más prisa y no tardarme tanto pero no digo nada en claro porque depende del tiempo libre que me dejen los exámenes.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
